


Happenstance

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mini Slow Burn, Panic Attacks, Tattoo Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, mention of MPREG, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel Novak was his own man. He did what he wanted to, when he wanted to. He got high, drank too much, fucked a lot and if you were his friend, he’d gladly die for you.Dean Winchester was someone who always did the right thing. He was a virgin, waiting to meet the exact right Alpha to give himself to.The fact that they were True Mates was surely one of God’s little jokes and somewhere, she was no doubt laughing her ass off.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 37
Kudos: 477





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend and beta for this, alicethrutheburrows for all her help and encouragement!

**Prologue**

  
  


Any reasonable person would think that Castiel Novak’s upbringing was, to say the least, odd. Castiel never thought that, but he was aware that most people did. It didn’t bother him a bit. Of course, it never seems odd when it’s your upbringing.

Castiel was the only child of Naomi Novak, a self-proclaimed witch. In truth, she was less of a witch and more of a hippie. She had a free spirit and lived life to the fullest. Castiel never knew who his father was, for the simple reason that Naomi herself didn’t know who fathered her son. He was conceived at a music festival. She had taken a lot of drugs and been with multiple men that weekend. When she found herself pregnant, she was thrilled and had no interest in finding out who got her that way.

They lived a nomadic lifestyle, moving from place to place. Usually due to economic issues, occasionally because Naomi took a notion that she’d like to see someplace new. They lived in abandoned buildings, cheap apartments and the occasional tent. Castiel liked the tents best.

Always the new kid at school, Castiel made no lasting friends, but that didn’t bother him much. He never was one to follow rules, and that led to a lot of detentions, fights and leaving school in his sophomore year, never to look back.

He became an apprentice to a gifted tattoo artist and within a few years he was good enough to start his own shop. He was covered with ink, each piece had meaning and he was very particular who put ink into his skin.

In short, he was the kind of Alpha that didn’t get taken home to meet the parents, and that was just fine by him. He was a highly sexual being, but he steered clear of any entanglements. He was more likely to pick up someone in a bar and be gone before morning. He had a distinct preference for males but any gender would do.

He tended to get through his ruts alone.

In short, Castiel Novak was his own man. He did what he wanted to, when he wanted to. He got high, drank too much, fucked a lot and if you were his friend, he’d gladly die for you.

Dean Winchester was a decidedly normal omega. He’d long ago come to terms with his gender, in spite of everyone expecting him to be an Alpha. He came from a good family, and they were proud of him. He had one younger brother, an Alpha who was in college with the intention of becoming a lawyer.

He’d been quiet in school, keeping to the rules and getting good grades. He went to college, got good grades there, and currently taught high school English. He lived alone, had a few friends that he loved but mostly kept to himself.

During the summer he worked at his uncle Bobby’s salvage yard, repairing cars. He was always good with engines and he really enjoyed the work.

In short, Dean Winchester was someone who always did the right thing. He was a virgin, waiting to meet the exact right Alpha to give himself to. He got through his heats alone. He may have had the occasional beer, but he never drank to excess and never did a drug in his life. 

The fact that they were True Mates was surely one of God’s little jokes and somewhere, she was no doubt laughing her ass off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining so hard, Dean couldn’t see two feet in front of him, and to make matters worse, the wind was pulling at his umbrella until his knuckles were white trying to hold on to it. Then, of course, a sudden gust whipped it out of his hands and down the sidewalk.

Dean ran after it, hating the way the rain ran down inside his shirt collar and dripped down his back. He chased it, trying not to fall down and make this even more embarrassing for him.

Because of the rain in his eyes he didn’t see the man who grabbed his umbrella until it was too late. He crashed into him and almost fell down. The guy grabbed his arms and kept him from hitting the sidewalk.

Dean looked up, blinking, into a sea of ocean blue. The guy’s pupils dilated when he looked at Dean. Dean took a step back and the guy pulled him under an awning to get out of the rain. Dean wiped the rain out of his eyes and looked at the man, who was holding his now inside out umbrella. He had on a leather jacket, tight jeans and combat boots. Dean looked at his face and took a deep breath. The guy was gorgeous in a way that made Dean’s heart flutter. That never happened before…

His dark hair was plastered to his head, and drops of water fell from the tips. His face was nothing short of magnificent. Just the right amount of scruff, sharp jaw, full lips. Dean was overwhelmed.

But it was the guy’s scent that made Dean weak in the knees. He smelled like leather and rain, with just a hint of cinnamon. It was intoxicating and Dean had to keep himself from putting his nose against the guy’s neck and scenting him on the spot.

The guy grinned. “You okay there?”

Dean blinked and looked down at his umbrella. “Yeah… I mean… thanks.”

Leather jacket guy looked at it too. “Your umbrella is fucked. Sorry about that. I’m Cas.”

Dean looked up. “Uh, I’m Dean Winchester. Thank you for… uh…” Dean waved a hand.

Cas chuckled. “Keeping you from falling on your ass? Catching your umbrella?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that.”

Cas looked around. It was raining even harder. “It’s really coming down. Come on, I’ll buy you a cup of coffee while we wait it out.”

Dean looked at the window they were standing in front of. It said, ‘One Of The Perks’ and it had a cup of coffee painted on it. Dean looked around, feeling the need to flee, but Cas was right. The rain was coming down in sheets. He nodded.

Cas pulled the door open to let Dean go inside, then walked to a booth and sat down. Dean slid in across from him. A waitress walked up and Cas ordered two cups of coffee and asked Dean if he wanted anything to eat. Dean shook his head and the waitress left.

Cas looked at his attire… his trench coat, his suit and the slightly askew tie. “So, what do you do, Dean?”

Dean looked at the table. “I’m a high school English teacher.”

Cas smiled. “That explains the get up.”

Dean looked up at him, slightly put off by Cas calling his clothes a ‘get up’. “What do you do for a living?”

Cas pushed up one sleeve of his leather jacket to reveal tattoos. “I’m a tattoo artist.”

Dean stared at the art that started at Cas’ wrist and continued up his arm to be hid under his sleeve. There was an intricate intertwining of vines and flowers, with what looked like a snake hiding in them.

The waitress brought their coffees and Dean tore his eyes from Cas’ arm to get some sugar packets. He busied himself with tearing them open and dumping them in his coffee. He was aware of Cas’ eyes on him.

When he was finished, Cas reached across the table to grab his hand. He pulled Dean’s arm across the table and deeply sniffed at his wrist.

“You smell so fucking good…”

Dean yanked his hand back. ‘I… I should be going.”

Cas grinned. “Stay. You haven’t drank your coffee. And it’s still raining.”

Dean looked at the front window and Cas was right, it was still raining hard. He took a deep breath and had a sip of his coffee. Cas was still grinning at him.

Dean had never been so uncomfortable in his life. Cas was just the kind of Alpha that scared him, and yet his scent was so intoxicating as it wafted across the table that Dean was afraid he was going to start to slick. He gulped down his coffee and grabbed his useless umbrella.

“I really have to get going. Thank you for the coffee.”

Cas smirked. ‘Okay, sweetheart, See you around.”

Dean turned and almost ran to the door.

The rain had thankfully let up a little. Dean tried to straighten out his umbrella but it was useless so he dropped in a trash can and trudged to the bookstore.

Once inside, he leaned against the door for a second to collect himself, then shook the water off his trench coat. Ellen looked up from behind the counter.

“Dean, are you okay? You’re all wet! Where is your umbrella?”

Dean walked to the counter and smiled at her. “My umbrella got turned inside out by this terrible storm. And I’m fine. I just…” he trailed off.

Ellen cocked an eyebrow. “Just what?”

Dean sighed. “I met an Alpha. He caught my umbrella when it blew out of my hands. He… we had coffee.”

Ellen smiled brightly. “That’s great! Was he nice?”

Dean considered the question. “Well yeah… but…”

Ellen waited for him to continue, and when he didn’t she nudged, “But?”

Dean looked at her and then down at the counter. “He kind of frightened me.”

Ellen frowned. “What did he do? Do I need to kick his ass?”

Dean looked back at her. “No! Nothing like that. He just had a lot of tattoos and wore a leather jacket and he smelled… good.”

Ellen laughed. “Oh is that all? Dean, people with tattoos are not bad. I have a tattoo, and before you ask, no, you can’t see it. Was he polite? I think you liked him.”

Dean blushed. “No, I did not like him! Now, I need a new copy of On The Road. Mine came apart.”

Ellen laughed again and went to find the book. Dean stood, thinking about Cas. He was polite enough, but the way he scented Dean’s wrist almost made him slick and that made him wildly uncomfortable, He hoped he never saw the Alpha again.

He paid for his book and by then, it quit raining. He still stopped and bought a new umbrella on his way home. He was organized like that. You never knew when you would need one.

His dreams were haunted by blue eyes and he didn’t sleep well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was on his way to open his shop when he saw the omega’s umbrella fly out of his hand and it was just instinct to grab it as it flew by. Then when the guy almost ran into him and skidded to a stop that threatened to knock him on his ass, he just grabbed him. That’s when the omega’s scent hit him, in spite of the rain.

Cas inhaled the most arousing scent he’d ever smelled. It was a combination of old books, some kind of fruit (maybe peaches) and the ocean after a storm. When he looked at the guy, his cock twitched. He was beautiful, in spite of the dorky outfit.

Dean Winchester, he said his name was. He didn’t want to let Dean just walked away, so he invited him for coffee. It was raining hard anyway, and Dean’s umbrella was ruined.

When they sat down in the coffee shop, Dean seemed massively uncomfortable. It amused the hell out of Cas. He couldn’t see if there was a mating mark or not, but he got the definite impression that this was an unmated omega who had very little experience with Alphas. Cas wanted to know more.

He was a high school teacher, and that intrigued Cas even more. All straight-laced and uptight, Cas imagined how he’d teach Dean a thing or two. He bet, given half the chance, Dean would be a real freak in bed.

The guy had stared at his ink for a long time. Cas thought of offering to show him more, but figured that Dean would bolt at that suggestion. 

He couldn’t resist scenting Dean’s wrist and that was a mistake. Dean had grabbed his umbrella and run out like his ass was on fire. Cas sat and finished his coffee and thought about how he could find this skittish omega. 

He walked to the shop and went inside. Meg looked up and grinned. “Running late today, boss?”

Cas smiled. “I caught an umbrella and took an omega to coffee.”

Meg laughed. “So, a full morning then? Your first victim is waiting.” She motioned her head in the direction of the waiting area. Cas looked at a guy reading Inked magazine. He told the guy he’d be with him in a moment and walked to his office. He took out his phone and searched  _ Dean Winchester _ . It told him all he needed to know… what school he taught at, for instance. Dean had a Facebook page, and Cas bookmarked it for later.

The guy wanted his girlfriend’s name tattooed over his heart. Cas didn’t do those on anyone who wasn’t mated, so he talked him into a heart with initials. That was bad enough, and Cas made a lot of money doing coverups on tattoos that had been bad ideas from the start. He didn’t need to contribute to the process.

When he was done, and had an hour to spare before his next appointment, he kicked back in his office and looked at Dean’s Facebook page, and then his Instagram. Dean wasn’t on Tumblr but Cas wasn’t surprised by that. Dean was definitely not the Tumblr type.

He learned a lot. For one, Dean didn’t have many friends. In fact, other than his brother, there were only two people that he regularly interacted with online. One was a nerdy lesbian named Charlie, and the other was a burly, handsome Alpha named Benny. Cas would have been concerned, but Benny seemed to be happily mated.

Dean’s instagram consisted mainly of photos of the kids he taught, his brother and game nights with Charlie and a couple of other people. 

Dean was single, didn’t appear to date, and was extremely naive. Cas smiled. Corrupting Dean was going to be so much fun.

The day was busy after that, and finally it was closing time. He and Meg went to their usual watering hole for a few drinks.

Cas was sipping his whiskey. 

“So, you met an omega today. And took him to coffee? What was he like?”

Cas sat and thought about what made Dean special. “Well, he’s really innocent, like never been kissed innocent. But he’s gorgeous… and he smells amazing.”

Meg snickered. “Innocent? That’s hardly your style, boss. And you never said any omega smelled  _ amazing _ . So, like _ true mate _ amazing?”

Cas laughed. “You know I don’t believe in that mumbo jumbo. He just smelled good, that’s all. I need another drink.”

Another thing Cas had learned about Dean was that he worked at his uncle’s salvage yard during the summers, fixing cars. The school year was ending in another week. Cas figured Dean would need at least a week off, but then would probably start at the salvage yard. 

He sat back with a smile. His car needed a tune up. He didn’t drive it much, preferring his motorcycle, but it was a way to see Dean again. 

He had all the time in the world.

\---oo000oo---

Dean was always happy to see the school year end. It wasn’t that he didn’t like teaching, but it wore on him. He longed to get his hands greasy again. He loved summers, working on cars and not having to dress up. He wore jeans and t shirts all summer.

He was bent over a Honda, changing the spark plugs, when he heard a car drive up. He stood up, wiped his hands on the rag he kept in his back pocket and walked around the corner. He saw a gaudy, gold Lincoln pull up. It stopped and the door opened.

Dean could have passed out when he saw who was getting out. It was Cas. He was dressed in a tight, white undershirt that showed his tattooed arms to perfection. There was a hint of more ink on his chest. His black jeans were skin tight, and he was wearing his combat boots.

Dean stopped, his heart in his throat.

Cas leaned against the car with a smirk. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath and walked closer. “Hello, and it's Mr. Winchester.”

Cas frowned. “Come on, Dean,  _ Mr. Winchester _ ? Surely we’re on a first name basis.”

Dean looked at the ground. “Okay, hello Cas. Do you need something?”

Cas walked closer, and Dean caught a whiff of his scent. 

“My car needs some work. I hear you’re the man to see about that.”

Dean kept staring at the ground. “Okay. You just need to fill out some paperwork. Follow me.”

Dean walked to the office, acutely aware of Cas following him a little too close for comfort. When he got to the office, he went behind the counter, more for protection than necessity. He grabbed the papers and a pen and shoved them across the counter to Cas.

Cas took them with a grin, and began to fill them out. When he was done, he handed them to Dean, making sure his hand brushed over Dean’s. Dean pulled his hand away. 

Cas chuckled. This was going to be so much fun!

“So, I’ll call a cab to get home. You’ll give me a call when you see what my car needs?”

Dean nodded. ‘Of course. Thank you… uh… Cas. I don’t know your last name.”

“It’s Novak. Talk to you soon, Dean.” With that, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called a cab while he walked away. 

Dean rubbed his eyes. What just happened? Was it a coincidence? Dean tended to think not. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Bobby was standing looking at the continental when Dean got to work.

“Who does this abomination belong to?”

Dean stared at the car. “Uh, a new customer. Cas something. Needs some work.”

Bobby huffed. “Better get at it then.” he turned and went to the office, leaving Dean standing there. Sighing, Dean walked to the car and got in, intending to drive it to the bay. He was immediately overwhelmed by Cas’ scent,

He actually whimpered. His ass felt wet and he cursed. “Shit.Suck it up, Dean. It’s just a job.”

He held his breath until he got the car in the bay, then jumped out and took a deep breath.

The car needed a lot of work. He went into the office to inform Bobby.

“It needs new spark plugs, new wires, the carb needs cleaning, the timing is off and it really could use a new battery.”

Bobby listened to Dean list everything. “Well, better give this Cas a call, let him know. I don’t need no dissatisfied customers.”

Dean sighed and took out his phone. He checked the paperwork for Cas’ number.

“Hello.” Cas had a deep, gravely voice that made Dean shiver.

“Uh, yeah, this is Dean, from Singer’s Auto?”

Cas chuckled. “I know where you work, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “I have the list of things your car needs. I’m afraid it’s kind of long.”

“Don’t care, just do everything it needs. Give me a call when you’re done.”

Dean nodded, but realized Cas couldn’t see that. “Yeah, okay. Bye.”

He hung up before Cas could say goodbye.

Cas smiled at the phone after Dean hung up. He put the phone down and ran a hand over his cock, snug in his jeans. Again he thought how much fun this was going to be.

Dean rolled the windows down in the car, to let it air out. He went to work, pushing any thought of Cas out of his mind. He switched on the radio to his favorite oldies channel and got the new spark plugs, humming to himself.

By the end of the day, he had everything done. He sat behind the wheel, started it up and took it for a test drive. The radio came on to the same channel Dean had been listening to all day. He smiled in spite of himself and sang along to When The Levee Breaks.

Pulling back into the salvage yard, he realized he was going to have to call Cas again to tell him the car was ready. He decided to put it off until the morning.

He yelled to Bobby that he was leaving and got into his own car. “Hello, baby.” He ran his hand lovingly over the dash. This car was all he had left of his dad, and he loved it.

He drove to Charlie’s for game night. It was a twice a month thing and he always looked forward to it. He parked and walked to Charlie’s door, knocked and then walking in.

Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy were on the couch, and looked up with smiles.

“Dean! How are you? Ready for me to kick your sorry ass?”

Dean grinned. “I’m good. A beer would make it better.”

Benny arrived a little later and the games began. 

There was always a lot of laughter and good-natured ribbing. They took a break, and Dean went to the kitchen to get more chips. Charlie followed him in. she leaned over and sniffed at Dean’s shirt. 

“Dean, why do you smell like some sexy Alpha?”

Dean sniffed at his sleeve and smelled Cas. “Uh, I guess I got it from this car I was working on today.”

Charlie eyed him. “Okay, but is this Alpha as sexy as he smells?”

Dean blushed and looked away. “I don’t know…”

Charlie squealed. “Oh my god, he is! Is he mated? Did you talk to him? Spill, Winchester.”

Dean sighed. “Look, I met him a couple of weeks ago, the day it was raining. He caught my umbrella when it blew out of my hands. We had coffee. He brought his car in to be worked on. There is nothing happening, Charles.”

Charlie stared at him. “Wait, you had coffee with him, and then he brought his car to you? You are the densest omega I’ve ever met. He  _ likes _ you!”

Dean frowned at her. “He doesn’t like me! And besides, he isn’t my type. He’s a tattoo artist!”

Charlie rolled her eyes and slapped Dean’s arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“That’s for being dense. So he has ink. That makes him awesome. And he likes you. You have to stop clutching your pearls and go on a date for once! Loosen up. Ask him out.”

Dean was shocked into silence for a minute. 

“I’d never! I… I can’t ask out an Alpha! And I can’t go out with him. He’s… too forward.”

Charlie shook her head, sighed, and grabbed the chip bag, walking out of the kitchen and muttering. Dean was pretty sure it was just as well that he couldn’t hear what she said.

After Dean got home and went to bed, he laid there thinking about what Charlie had said. He could never ask an Alpha out! He wouldn’t have the nerve. But ask  _ Cas _ out? The thought of it made his stomach hurt. Cas was… what? Too flashy, too forward, too… sexy for Dean. He put it out of his head, and tried not to think about calling him in the morning.

Dean walked around the continental, checking that there was no greasy hand prints anywhere. When he finished, He dug his phone out of his pocket with a sigh.

“Dean! Hi.”

Of course Cas knew it was him. “Uh… your car is ready to be picked up.”

“Great! What time do you close?”

“Six.”

Dean could hear the smile in Cas’ voice. “Fantastic, I’ll be there a little before six then”

Dean hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. Great. Now he had to be anxious all day about seeing Cas. 

Cas told Meg to cancel all of his appointments after five. When she asked why, he just said, “Got a little side project I’m working on.”

She smiled. “What’s his name?”

Cas grinned. “Dean. His name is Dean.”

Dean was nervous all day, to the point that Bobby asked him what was wrong. Dean was quick to say nothing, and tried to stop chewing on his nails. The day seemed to take forever, and yet, when Dean looked at the clock and it was a quarter till six, it seemed to have arrived all too soon.

He heard the roar of a motorcycle, and went out to look at who was coming. He almost fainted when he saw it was Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas pulled up next to Dean and turned off the bike. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair, which looked just as messy as it did before. Smiling, he walked close to Dean. 

“So, what all did my old girl need?’”

Dean could talk about the car. He told Cas what he’d done and what the bill was. Cas smiled. “Do you take credit cards?”

Dean nodded, and walked to the office with Cas again following too close. He went behind the counter and got out the bill, handing it to Cas. Cas didn’t even glance at it, he just pulled out his wallet and handed Dean a credit card.

Dean ran it, Cas signed it, and Dean got Cas’ keys.

“You’re going to have to drive it to my house for me. I’ve got the bike.”

Shit. Dean hadn’t considered that. “You don’t have anyone you can call?”

Cas chuckled. “Maybe, but you’re right here. Do me a solid.”

Dean sighed. “I guess. Give me your address.”

Cas grinned what could only be called an evil grin. “Great! Give me your hand.”

Dean tentatively held out his hand. Cas grabbed it, got a pen, and wrote his address on Dean’s palm. Dean stared at his palm while Cas walked out of the office.

Dean shook his head, and went outside wiping his palm on his jeans. Cas was putting on his helmet. He looked up at Dean and said, “Ready?” Dean sighed and got in the car. He started it up and followed Cas out of the salvage yard.

It didn’t take long to get to Cas’ house. Cas pulled into the driveway, so Dean followed him in. He shut off the car and got out. Cas’ home was bigger than Dean expected, but looked nice. Cas walked up to him.

“Now I’ll take you back. I have a spare helmet.”

Dean backed up a step. “N-no. Thank you, I’ll call a cab.”

Cas laughed. “Oh come on Dean, where’s your sense of adventure? It’s fun, and I don’t bite unless you ask me to.”

Dean felt his cheeks flush. He couldn’t think of an excuse, so he nodded and took the helmet. He fumbled with the strap, and Cas stepped close and fix it for him. Then he got on the bike.

“Come on.”

Dean swung his leg over and sat behind Cas. Cas reached back and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it around his waist. “Hold on tight!” Dean very reluctantly put his other arm around Cas; waist and jumped a little when Cas fired the bike up.

And then they were flying. At least it felt like that to Dean. He gasped and tightened his grip around Cas’ waist. Cas yelled for him to follow his lead and lean into the corners.

Cas’ scent filled Dean’s senses. He breathed it in and it made him light-headed. He resisted the urge to put his nose to Cas’ neck.

Dean had to admit to himself, riding was fun. He watched the world rush by, and it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He smiled in spite of himself.

Dean was a little shocked when they pulled into the salvage yard. He hadn’t really been paying attention, and it seemed too quick to be back. Suddenly he was aware of his arms around Cas' waist and pulled them back. He jumped off the bike. 

Cas got off and took his helmet off. He grinned at Dean as Dean took his off.

“See? What did I tell you. Fun, right?”

Dean shoved the helmet at him. “It was okay. Good night.”

“Wait, would you like to go have a drink with me?”

Dean turned around and looked at Cas. “Not really. I need to get home.”

He walked away and didn’t look back. He relaxed a little when he heard the motorcycle start up and then leave. He got in his car.

He sat, hating how much he’d enjoyed riding on bike. Once again, he told himself he’d never see Cas again and that was fine with him.

Cas knew he could get Dean on the bike, but he was a little surprised at how tightly Dean held his waist. Maybe this wasn’t going to be quite as hard as he first thought.

He didn’t mind that Dean wouldn’t go out for a drink with him, in truth, he never expected it. But he had a plan. 

He drove to the bar. When he walked in, he saw Meg in a booth with her girlfriend. He walked over and sat down. “Evening, ladies.”

Meg smiled. “How did your game of ‘capture the omega’ go?”

Cas laughed. “It’s coming along. This one is a challenge. And you know how much I love a challenge.”

  
  


Dean dreamed about riding on the motorcycle a couple of times. In them, he was scenting Cas' throat and flying down the road. He woke up sweating. 

Gradually he put it out of his mind. There hadn’t been any sign of Cas for over a week and he was sure he’d seen the last of him. He told himself he was happy at that.

Ten days later, there was a knock on his door. He opened it to a man delivering flowers to him. He took them, and pulled out the card. 

It read: ‘ _ Go to dinner with me? Please? _ ’ and was signed Cas with a heart.

Dean took the flowers into the kitchen, his first impulse was to throw them away. But he stopped. They were really pretty and he sat the vase on the counter. 

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Cas.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Thank you for the flowers. But how did you get my address?”

Cas chuckled. “I contacted your friend Charlie. She gave it to me.”

Dean made a mental note to chew Charlie out. “Well, thank you as well for the invitation, but I’m going to have to decline.”

“Don’t do that, come on Dean. It’s just dinner. There’s nothing to worry about, nothing is going to happen in a restaurant full of people.”

Dean considered it. The memory of Cas' scent hit him. What could possible happen in public? 

“Okay, Cas, I guess. When and where? I’ll meet you.”

Dean could hear the smile in Cas' voice. “Great! How about Friday, say seven? And how does Italian strike you? We could go to Mario’s.”

“That would be fine. I’ll see you then.”

“Dean? Thanks.”

Dean said a quick goodbye and hung up. He started to pace. What the fuck had he agreed to? This was a date! He agreed to a date with Cas. Damn him and his amazing scent. He dialed Charlie.

“Hey Dean bean! What’s shaking?”

“Don’t you Dean bean me! What the hell were you thinking, giving Cas my address?”

Charlie laughed. “He said he wanted to send you flowers. He likes you. Loosen your girdle, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “He wants to take me to dinner.”

Charlie squealed and Dean had to take the phone away from his ear. “That’s great! You’re going on a date! You are going, aren’t you?”

Dean sighed again. “Yes, I’m going. But don’t get all worked up. Nothing is going to come of it.”

Charlie chuckled. “We’ll see, babe, we’ll see.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean arrived at the restaurant at six-thirty. He still wasn’t sure this was a good idea, and he would have cancelled, but Charlie told him in no uncertain terms that she would kick his ass if he did. He still had his phone out. He had a text all typed up, telling Cas that he couldn’t make it His thumb hovered over the send button.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean whirled around and found himself lost in an ocean of blue. He shoved his phone in his pocket.

“Hi, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I’m glad you came. I wasn’t sure you would show up.”

Dean looked down. “I almost didn’t.”

Dean ran his eyes over Cas. He looked amazing. He had on skin tight jeans, a button up shirt that was the same shade of blue as his eyes with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and a black vest. 

Cas pulled the door open and put a hand on the small of Dean’s back to guide him inside. Even when he took his hand away, Dean could still feel the heat. A hostess greeted them and Cas told her he had reservations. Smiling, she led them to a booth in the corner. They sat and took the menus she offered. They both ordered a beer and she left.

“You look very nice, Dean.”

Dean looked down at the table. He had changed clothes three times trying to decide what to wear. Charlie helped him choose through selfies he sent to her. “Thanks. I, uh, had a hard time deciding what to wear.”

Glancing back up at Cas, he blushed a little at how broadly Cas was smiling. The waitress brought their beers and they looked at the menus. She took their orders and left.

“So, tell me about teaching. Do you enjoy it?”

Dean relaxed a little. He loved talking about his job. He told Cas all about how rewarding it was, how much he enjoyed the students, he even told Cas a couple of funny stories. Cas laughed and seemed to be genuinely interested.

Dean’s eyes kept going to the ink on Cas' forearms. The art was beautiful.

“Does the art on your arms have any significance?”

Their food arrived, and they began to eat. Cas told Dean that every piece of art on his body held some meaning to him.

“Will you tell me about some of them?”

Cas shook his head. “Maybe some day. Not tonight.”

Dean was just starting to ask how long Cas had been tattooing, when there was a disruption at the next booth. An Alpha had an omega by the arm, and the woman was telling the Alpha no. The Alpha continued to pull at the omega. Cas frowned, and then stood up and walked to the man.

“I believe the lady said no, friend.”

The man turned on Cas with a scowl. “This is none of your business. Fuck off.”

Cas grabbed the man’s arm and quickly twisted it behind his back. “I don’t think the lady wants to go with you. I suggest you leave.”

The Alpha yelped in pain. Cas growled at him, “Now if I let go, are you gonna be a man about it and leave, or do I have to make you leave?”

The man said something that Dean couldn’t hear and Cas let go of him. The Alpha turned and walked away, mumbling. Cas turned to the woman.

“Are you alright?” The woman assured him she was fine and thanked him.

Cas brushed it off, and made sure that the woman had a way home.

Dean watched this intently. Maybe he had misjudged Cas. The guy was obviously a gentleman and protective of omegas.

Cas sat back down, and Dean smiled at him. “That was very brave. And very nice.”

Cas frowned. “I just hate entitled Alphas who think every omega is just property, there to meet their needs.”

“Well, I’ve found most Alphas are like that. Maybe you’re the exception.”

Cas shrugged. “Well, then things need to change.”

Dean felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He took a sip of his beer. “So, being a tattoo artist must be interesting work.”

Cas told him a little about tattooing. They discussed music and had an in-depth conversation about Led Zeppelin. Finally, it was time to leave.

They walked outside and stood on the sidewalk. Dean looked shyly at Cas. “I had a very nice time. Thank you for dinner.”

“It doesn’t have to be over. You could come to my place for coffee.”

Dean looked at the ground. “Well, uh, thanks, but I need to get home.”

Cas nodded. “Okay. How about a movie? We could go see something tomorrow night.”

Dean’s first instinct was to say no, but he thought it through. He’d had a good time with Cas tonight, and Cas was a perfect gentleman. What would a movie hurt?

“Okay thanks Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Great! I’ll pick you up at seven.”

Again, Dean’s first instinct was to decline and say he’d meet him, but Cas already knew his address, again, what was the harm?

“That will be fine, Cas. Good night.” Dean turned and walked away.

Cas was surprised how much he had enjoyed the evening. He usually just thought of taking an omega to dinner as a way into their pants, but this night had been different. Dean was really shy, but Cas found it endearing. And Dean was by far the best looking man Cas had ever seen. He sat, drinking a beer, and thought about taking Dean to the movies.

He really wanted to kiss Dean. And that alone was surprising. He’d never had to pursue an omega as skittish as Dean, and when he started this, all he was thinking about was taking the omega’s virginity and moving on. But now? He really looked forward to just kissing Dean. 

It was weird, but there it was nonetheless.

Dean was surprised how much he had enjoyed the evening. Cas had been a perfect gentleman and the way Cas protected the omega had really impressed him. He was actually looking forward to going to the movies with him. Cas was the first Alpha that didn’t just want to jump Dean and knot him. He didn’t even know there  _ were _ Alphas like Cas. 

Plus, Cas was drop-dead gorgeous. He took Dean’s breath away every time he looked at Cas. That made Dean feel even more timid around him, but he’d managed to talk to Cas easily during dinner.

Dean dreamed about kissing Cas. That never happened before. Dean was in a great mood all day, just thinking about the movies with Cas. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was dancing around the kitchen to the radio, putting dishes away, when his phone rang. It was Charlie.

“So? How did it go?”

Dean grinned. “How did what go Charles?”

Charlie growled. “Grrr! Don’t play coy with me, Dean Winchester! You know what… your date. How was it?”

Dean chuckled. “Well,it was… nice. Fun.”

Charlie squealed. “OH! You had a good time? Really?”

Dean turned down the radio a little and leaned against the counter. “It was nice. I enjoyed myself. Cas was a perfect gentleman. He even defended an omega that some ass was hitting on.”

“Oh. My.  _ God _ ! Are you going to see him again?”

Dean smiled. “He’s taking me to the movies tonight.”

Charlie squealed so loud, Dean had to take the phone away from his ear. “Fuck! I won’t be able to hear a thing if you bust my eardrum. I’m hanging up now.”

Dean spent the day doing chores, but started to get ready a couple of hours before Cas was supposed to pick him up. He had the usual hard time trying to decide what to wear, and finally settled on some soft jeans and a henley that matched his eyes. He was still fiddling with his hair when he heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle pulling up. He walked to the front door and looked out.

Cas was getting off his bike and pulling his helmet off. Dean’s stomach did a flip. He opened the door to Cas' knock.

“Hey, ready?”

Dean nodded. “I didn’t know you were going to bring your motorcycle tonight.”

Cas smiled. “Is there a problem? I got the impression that you liked it.”

Dean nodded again. “It’s fine. I just… yeah, let’s go.”

The thought of being pressed against Cas' back again, with his scent filling Dean’s senses, made Dean a little nervous. But he walked to the bike, accepted the helmet and put it on. Cas got on and Dean got on behind him.

“Hold on tight!” 

They roared into the night. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist but Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled them tighter around him. Dean leaned against Cas' and inhaled his scent. 

It seemed over way too quickly, Cas parked the bike. Dean lifted his head and saw the theatre. He got off the bike and Cas did too. They took off their helmets and Cas grabbed Dean’s hand. It made Dean shiver a little, feeling Cas' hand wrapped around his as they walked to the box office.

Cas bought two tickets for Ad Astra, and they went in. Cas got them each a soda and one huge box of popcorn. Then he smiled at Dean.

“Know why this is my favorite theatre?”

Dean shook his head.

“Because it has a balcony. Come on.”

They went up the stairs, and found seats near the edge. There were hardly any people in the balcony. Dean sipped his soda and ate some popcorn. The movie started. He had always a bit of a crush on Brad Pitt. 

Cas put his arm around Dean. Dean stiffened for a moment, then leaned into it. He sighed and watched the movie, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Towards the end of the movie, he leaned his head on Cas' shoulder. He felt safe with Cas. That was an entirely new feeling for him.

When the movie was over, they walked back to the bike. Cas stood next to it and smiled at Dean.

“Would you like to go for a beer, or coffee?”

Dean stood for a moment, marshalling his confidence. “We could have coffee at my place.”

Cats' face morphed into a huge smile and his eyes sparkled. “I’d like that. Thanks!”

They drove to Dean’s place, with Dean wrapping his arms tightly around Cas. When they got there, Dean unlocked the door and stepped aside.

Cas walked in and looked around. Dean felt shyer than he ever had in his life. 

“I-I’ll go start the… um… coffee…” He turned and practically ran to the kitchen.

Cas sat on the couch and looked around. “Nice place you got here.”

Dean appeared in the doorway. “Um… thanks. It’s small but I don’t really need anything bigger. The coffee is almost ready.”

He disappeared back into the kitchen. In a couple of minutes, he walked out carrying two mugs, sitting them on the coffee table.

“Do you take sugar or cream or…”

Cas smiled at him. “Black is fine. Thanks, Dean.” He blew on the coffee and took a sip.

“It’s really good. So, what was your favorite part of the movie?”

Dean wanted to say it was leaning his head on Cas' shoulder, but of course, he didn’t.

They talked a bit about the movie, sipping their coffee. Then Cas sat his mug on the coffee table.

“Dean, can I kiss you?”

Dean’s heart went into his throat. He looked down, blushing. “I guess…”

Cas scooted closer and took Dean’s face in his hands. At the first press of his lips on Dean’s, Dean felt light headed. Cas deepened the kiss, and Dean found himself kissing back.

He lost all track of time. He couldn’t breathe and pulled away. He felt panicked. 

“I think you should go.”

Cas' face fell. “Dean…”

Dean jumped up. “No. Good night and thank you for the movie.”

Cas got up with a sigh and went to the door. “Can I see you again? Maybe next weekend we could do something.”

Dean nodded. “Call me.” He opened the door and Cas left.

When the door was shut, Dean leaned against it and tried to control his breathing. All he could think about was that kiss. It was amazing. He’d never been kissed like that before, and he knew he wanted it to happen again.

But he also knew where kissing led to. He wasn’t ready for that. His head began to pound and he sat back down on the couch. When he caught his breath he took the mugs to the kitchen and rinsed them, then he went to bed.

Cas thought about the kiss all the way home. Kissing Dean was spectacular. He’d never felt like he did when he kissed Dean before. He was beginning to realize that Dean wasn’t just any omega. He was special, and Cas wanted to make him see that. He just prayed he’d get the chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was in the grocery store the next day, stocking up for the week. He was standing in the cereal aisle and he could hear two Alphas talking on the other side. He really wasn’t paying any attention until he heard Cas’ name mentioned.

“Have you heard about Cas’ latest conquest? Some virgin, as usual. I hear he’s really after this one. Taking his time but still… he always gets them naked and moaning eventually. That man is a dog..”

Dean couldn’t breathe. 

The other Alpha laughed. “There are so many notches on his bedpost, I’m surprised he still has a bed.”

Dean felt tears burning his eyes and he hurried out of the store, leaving his basket behind. He ran to his car and got in, trying to catch his breath.

It had all been some kind of joke? A conquest? All Cas wanted was to knot him and then leave him… Cas was just like every other Alpha Dean had met. He wanted to die.

Dean sat until he could see, and then started his car and drove home. He threw himself on his bed and sobbed. 

He honestly thought Cas was different. He’d been so stupid! Probably that whole thing with him saving the omega in the restaurant was just a show. Dean sat up and wiped his eyes. 

At least he’d found out before anything happened. He was lucky, that was what he was. Lucky. He got up and washed his face. 

Fuck Cas. 

Cas texted him later that day, and Dean just deleted it. The next day at work, Cas called, and Dean blocked his number. Good riddance. There were several more calls that went straight to voice mail, but Dean deleted them without listening to them.

Dean was working on a car when he heard a motorcycle pull into the salvage yard. Bobby wasn’t there, so he wiped his hands and walked in the direction of it.

Cas was standing there. Dean looked at him and said, “Go away.”

Cas looked upset. “Dean, what’s going on? Why won’t you answer my calls?”

Dean frowned. “I know what you’re up to, and I’m not the omega for that.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Dean sighed. “I heard two of your buddies talking. They said I was your latest  _ conquest _ . That all you want is to get me in bed. Knot me and leave me. Now, go away.”

Dean turned around and left Cas standing there.

Cas followed him. ‘Dean, let me explain!”

Dean didn’t turn around. 

“Dean! Wait a fucking minute. Hear me out, please.”

Dean stopped and turned around. “I don’t want to hear your lies. You’re just as bad as all the rest!  _ Go away _ !”

Dean walked in the office and slammed the door behind him.

Cas felt like he’d been kicked in the junk. Sure, maybe he’d asked Dean out the first time just looking for a quick lay, but he’d realized early on that Dean wasn’t like the other omegas Cas had known. Dean was special. He was sweet and funny. Cas liked him. He liked him a lot. 

He intended to find whoever it was that talked shit about him in public and kick their asses. But it wouldn’t help him feel any better. He needed to find a way to get Dean to listen to him.

He drove home and got drunk.

Dean was miserable. He didn’t want to be. He felt like he should hate Cas and move on with his life. But he ended up at Charlie’s, drinking beer and telling her how hurt he was. Charlie wanted to hunt Cas down and kick his ass, but Dean told her to let it go. If Dean admitted to himself. He didn’t want Cas hurt. 

He went to work, he went home again, day in and day out. But he wasn’t happy. He knew it was because of Cas, but try as he might, he just couldn’t help it. They only had two dates, and Dean told himself he was being ridiculous, but there it was. 

Cas went back to work, tried to shake it off, but he was hurt. He never tried to find who talked about him because it really didn’t matter. They told the truth about him. He was a player. Well, had been anyway. He went home alone every night now. He laid in bed and tried to figure out how to get Dean to talk to him. Everyone around him noticed but he wouldn’t talk about it. He hated himself for what he tried to do to Dean. He was miserable. 

A month went by. Neither Dean nor Cas was feeling any better. Charlie tried to tell Dean to go to a therapist, that she was worried about him. He refused. Meg told Cas he needed to go out and find a willing omega and fuck it out. Cas didn’t want that.

The biggest problem Dean was having was that he remembered Cas' scent. It was like it got into his nose and he couldn’t get rid of it. It drove him insane in bed at night. He could smell Cas and he dreamed about him every night. He would be working on a car and suddenly get a whiff of it and turn his head, expecting Cas to be standing there. He just couldn’t get past it.

Cas was having similar problems. He scented Dean everywhere. It was maddening. He wanted to forget all about Dean, but as long as he could still smell him he couldn’t. It made him long for Dean even more. 

Finally, in desperation, Cas hit the internet. He was looking for a way to rid himself of Dean’s scent. He was shocked at what he found.

All the experts said that when true mates met and then separated, it was a common problem. There was no solution except to get back together again, or mate someone else. 

Cas never believed in the notion of true mates. He always thought it was just some sappy sentiment cooked up by card companies, or some old wives tale that got told to pups. 

But now, he had to wonder. If experts said there was such a thing, maybe there was. Maybe Dean was his true mate.

He brought it up to Meg, asking if she believed in the idea.

“I don’t know for sure. My grandma always said she and grandpa were true mates. But if it’s a real thing, it’s incredibly fucked up. I mean, what if you met someone and got mated, and then met your true mate years later? What the hell are you going to do then?”

Cas shook his head. It was too confusing. All he knew was that he felt like he needed Dean in his life to ever feel happy again.

Interestingly enough, Dean was discovering the same thing. Charlie had researched the lingering scent thing and discovered it meant they were true mates. Dean got very upset.

“So what? My true mate is a low life bastard that plays with omega’s lives? That’s just great. Just what I need. This is fucked up.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t want to go to a bar!”

Charlie shook her finger in Dean’s face. “You listen here. This is Glenda’s band’s first paying gig and we  _ will _ go to support her! Now stop pouting and get dressed.”

“I don’t pout.” Dean said it under his breath to avoid another lecture. “You’re scary.”

He dressed, sighing a lot but he did it.

Charlie drove them to the bar, and when they walked in, she ran to the band and hugged Glenda. Dean sighed again and walked to the bar to get a beer.

Across town, Meg was yelling at Cas to hurry up.

“Jesus, take a chill pill will you? We’ve got plenty of time. So who is this mystery girl anyway?” Cas was grabbing his coat.

“She’s the lead guitarist. Her name is Jo and she’s amazing!”

Well, keep your panties on. I’m ready.”

They got on Cas' bike and drove to the bar. Cas parked the motorcycle and walked in with Meg. Meg went to talk to her girl and Cas walked to the bar.

Cas saw Dean before Dean saw Cas. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He walked up next to Dean and took a big whiff of Dean’s scent and shut his eyes for a moment. 

“Hi, Dean.”

Dean turned around, his eyes huge. “Cas…”

Cas smiled. “Please, don’t leave. It’s been awhile and it’s so good to see you.”

Dean took a deep breath and Cas’ scent almost knocked him to his knees. He grabbed the bar to steady himself.

“I can’t leave. Charlie drove.”

Cas chuckled. “Good to know. Can we talk, please?”

Dean nodded. His senses were assaulted by Cas, his scent, his face, his body… 

Cas walked to a booth, Dean sat down and Cas did too. They each fiddled with their beer bottles for a moment.

“Dean, look. I owe you a huge apology. I  _ was _ just looking to get into your pants when I first asked you out. But then I realized early on, you aren’t like the omegas I’ve been with. You’re special. I really like you, Dean. I wish you’d give me another chance.”

Dean listened. He knew he shouldn’t, that he should just get up and leave. But he was completely unable to move, his ass was glued to the seat.

“Cas, I was really hurt by what I heard about you.  _ Really _ hurt. You were the first person I ever went on a second date with. The first person I… ever kissed.” Dean hung his head and blushed. 

Cas felt like crying. “Dean, I am so, so sorry. I swear, I’ve changed. You changed me. I haven’t been on a single date since you broke up with me. You’re all I can think of. If you’d just give me another chance, I’d treat you so good.”

Dean sat, thinking. He thought of the saying,  _ ‘Fool me once, shame on you, Fool me twice, shame on me’  _ But he couldn’t resist. Cas was sitting right in front of him begging for another chance, and Dean was going to give him one.

“Okay, Cas, one more chance. But I swear, if you hurt me again, Charlie will hunt you down. I had to keep her from kicking your ass already.”

Cas felt like singing, like getting up and dancing. “Dean, thank you! I swear, Charlie won’t have to kick my ass. Fuck, thank you.”

Dean smiled. He hoped he could trust Cas, and he knew it would be hard, but he felt helpless to resist. Even now, Cas’ scent was filling his brain with endorphins. 

The band began to play. Meg and Charlie walked to the booth. 

“Are you okay, Dean?” Charlie looked very suspicious. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Charlie. This is Cas.”

Charlie frowned at him.

Meg looked surprised. “This is Dean?”

Cas nodded. “Meg, meet Dean Winchester.”

Dean nodded at her. Meg looked at Charlie, who was looking back. “You know Dean?”

Charlie laughed. “He’s my best friend. I take it you know Cas.”

Meg nodded. “He owns the shop I work at.”

Dean was a little confused. “You two know each other?”

Charlie grinned. “We used to date.”

_ “She’s _ the Meg you dated?”

“The very one.” 

Cas was smiling. “Seems like old home week.”

Meg looked back and forth between Cas and Dean, then nudged Charlie. “I think we should leave them alone to talk.” Charlie nodded and they went to find another table.

Dean was amazed. “I can’t believe they’re friends.”

Cas shook his head. “Neither can I. So, will you go out with me again?”

Dean thought for a moment then smiled. “Tell you what. School starts in a couple of weeks, and there’s a fund-raising carnival to get some money to help support the music department this coming Friday. Come with me?”

Cas’ face lit up. “I’d love to! Will you unblock me on your phone so you can text me the details?”

Dean blushed a little while he took out his phone and unblocked Cas. “Done.”

They chatted, catching up on what they’d been doing while they were apart. Neither of them admitted to just exactly how lost they’d been. Dean was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Cas. He usually had problems talking to people, but he felt comfortable with Cas in spite of what had happened.

At the end of the evening, Charlie came up and asked Dean if he could find a way home, she wanted to spend time with Glenda. Cas spoke up and said he could take Dean home. Dean hesitated for a moment, and then agreed.

The ride home was just as wonderful as Dean had remembered. They stood outside for a few minutes, Cas telling Dean how happy he was that they met at the bar and straightened things out.

Then he left. Dean stood, watching the lights on the bike until Cas turned the corner. He went inside, feeling better than he had in weeks. He felt lighter. And now, when his senses were filled with Cas’ scent, it wasn’t bad, something to fear, it felt right.

He was looking forward to the carnival and going with Cas. It was the first thing he’d looked forward to since they broke up.

He woke up to a text from Cas.  _ ‘Hey Dean. Just wanted to say good morning and I’m really looking forward to Friday. _ ’

Dean texted back a good morning and smiled the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

The week drug on until Dean was beginning to think Friday was never going to arrive. Cas texted him good morning every day, and had begun to text him good night and sleep well three days ago. Dean smiled like a fool every time he read one.

He’d texted Cas about the details on Thursday. Cas insisted on driving him, even though he’d told Cas he had to get there early to help set up. They agreed on six-thirty. 

Now it was six o’clock and Dean was still trying to pick out a shirt to wear. It was getting chilly at night, but he could wear a jacket. Finally he just grabbed a henley and pulled it on, going to the mirror to check his hair. He grabbed his jacket and sat down, trying to calm his nerves.

They zoomed back up to a thousand when he heard Cas’ bike pull up. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and answered the door to a smiling Cas.

Cas looked him up and down. “You look really good, Dean.”

Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. “You do, too, Cas.”

They flew to the school. At least that’s what it felt like to Dean.

When they got there, kids were already there, setting up booths. Cas helped and soon enough, everything was set up. Parents started to arrive. 

Cas went to every booth, trying his luck. He was interacting with the kids and making them laugh. Dean watched him with a smile. 

Cas won a small teddy bear from the dart booth. He walked to Dean and handed it to him. Dean grinned and hugged it. “You’re very good at darts.”

Cas laughed. “Years of practice in bars will do that.”

They got hot dogs from the food booth and sat to eat them. “I’m really enjoying this, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “You’re very good with the kids.”

Cas looked around. “I like kids, I always wanted pups of my own.”

Dean filed that tidbit away.

The evening was winding down, when Cas looked around. “So, where’s the kissing booth?”

Dean looked at him questioningly. “There isn’t one.”

Cas grinned, and dug in his pocket, coming up with a bill. He waved it in the air.

“I’ll pay a hundred dollars to kiss Mr. Winchester!”

Dean’s mouth fell open. The kids standing nearby began to holler. “Do it! Do it, Mr. Winchester! Kiss him!”

Cas smirked, and grabbed Dean’s face. He pressed his lips against Dean’s and the world just faded away. Dean leaned into Cas, throwing his arms around Cas’ neck. Cas put his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him close. Cas’ tongue pressed against Dean’s lips and Dean opened for it. When it ran over his, he felt like he was being electrocuted. Even his toes tingled.

He had lost all sense of time when there was an irritated, “Ahem!” close by. He pulled away, and Naomi was standing there frowning. “That will be quite enough, Mr. Winchester.” She took the hundred from Cas and walked away.

They both laughed.

Naomi told them to go home, that they could clean up for the night. 

Dean got off the bike and took off his helmet. He handed it to Cas.

“Would you like to maybe, come in?”

The look on Cas’ face said it all.

When they got inside, They sat next to each other on the couch.

Cas took a deep breath. “So, what do you know about true mates?”

Dean felt faint. “Why do you ask?”

Cas cleared his throat. “I, um, did some research after we, you know, broke up.”

Seeing Cas nervous was a new thing. Dean prodded, “Yes, and?”

“Okay, look. I never thought true mates was real. I mean, the whole idea seemed stupid to me. But, after I did some research, I think… well, I think we may be. True mates.”

Dean looked down. “I may have, I don’t know, asked around about it. I guess…” he looked up at Cas. “We could be?”

Cas surged forward and grabbed Dean, kissing him hard. Again, Dean felt the world disappear. He kissed back.

He lost all sense of reality or time. It seemed like they kissed for days. But then, Dean felt himself slick, and realized his pants were uncomfortably tight. He pulled away, grabbing a throw pillow and putting it on his lap. He knew Cas could smell his arousal.

Cas moved his hips and pulled at his pant leg. Dean realized Cas was hard.

Cas looked uncomfortable as hell. “I should probably get going. Uh, things to do in the morning.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, yes, I have… things to do as well.”

Cas stood up, shook his left leg a little and headed for the door. Dean stayed on the couch. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow”, and then he was out the door.

Dean stood up, making a sound of disgust at how his underwear was stuck to his ass. He walked to the bathroom, stripped and got in the shower.

He did something he hadn’t done in awhile. He shoved two fingers up his ass and jacked off. He imagined what it would be like, having sex with Cas. He may be a virgin, but he’d watched enough porn to get the gist. He caught a glimpse of Cas' cock, even though it was jammed in his tight jeans, and he had the definite impression that Cas was packing. 

When he got out, he threw his clothes in the washer, went to bed and slept like a baby.

He got up to a good morning text from Cas, saying how much fun he’d had at the carnival. Dean sat for a minute, thinking. Then he texted back.

_ Good morning! I had a wonderful time too. I was thinking, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I can cook something.  _

Cas texted back immediately.

_ I’d love to! What time?” _

_ How does seven sound? Any food allergies or dislikes? _

_ No allergies, not too fond of kale. _

Dean laughed  _ .  _

_ Okay, no kale. See you tonight _

Cas texted back a smiley face and a thumbs up.

Dean sat, trying to decide what to fix, and making a grocery list in his head. He didn’t know whether to make something fancy, or maybe just burgers… shit. He finally decided to just roast a chicken with some red potatoes and some kind of veggie. Maybe he’d stuff the chicken...

He got up and started the day, trying to keep his anxiety to a minimum.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean checked the chicken for at least the tenth time, then paced the kitchen, feeling close to a panic attack. He drank some water and tried to calm down.

When Cas knocked on the door, he actually considered not answering it, but he knew that was crazy. He let Cas in.

“Damn! Something smells good!” Then he looked at Dean.

“Hey, calm down. Everything’s okay. Take a deep breath. Sit down!”

Cas grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. Dean sat down, trying to catch his breath.

Dean slowed his breathing down and relaxed.

“I’m sorry. I’m embarrassed.”

Cas rubbed circles on his back. “It’s okay. I thought you were going to pass out there for a minute. What’s up?”

Dean sighed. “I just want everything to go perfectly tonight. I… I never had anyone over for dinner before. And now I ruined it.”

Dean suddenly became aware of Cas’ hand on his back, still rubbing it soothingly.

Cas smiled at him. “Hey, nothing’s ruined and I’m sure it will be fine from here on out.”

Dean remembered the chicken and jumped up. “I’ve got to check on dinner!”

He ran to the kitchen with Cas following. He opened the oven and the chicken was fine. He grabbed pot holders and took it out. He checked the peas, and then took a deep breath.

“It’s fine. Go sit down and let me serve.”

Cas grinned and took a chair. Dean put the food on plates and sat them down on the table. Then he got them both a beer and sat down himself.

Dinner was fine. Cas said it was delicious. Dean calmed down as the meal progressed.

Cas helped clear the table, Dean rinsed the dishes off, but said to leave them. They went and sat on the couch.

Cas sat his beer down and looked at Dean. “May I kiss you?”

Shyly, Dean nodded.

The kissing got heated and messy right away. Then Cas straddled Dean’s thighs and kept kissing, but his hand went under Dean’s T shirt and played with a nipple. That was the moment that Dean discovered he had very sensitive nipples.

Dean’s dick was so hard, pressing against the zipper of his jeans, he felt like he couldn’t stand it much longer. Cas was hard too, Dean could feel it. Cas pulled his face away.

“I need to taste you so bad.” He slipped off the couch onto his knees, looking up at Dean. Dean couldn’t speak.

Cas opened Dean’s jeans. Dean was slicking a little and it was embarrassing, but he couldn’t stop Cas if he wanted to. And at that moment he didn’t want Cas to stop. 

Cas paused. “I got tested. For STDs. About a month ago. I’m clean.”

Dean nodded. He still couldn’t find his words.

Cas pulled Dean’s hard cock out of his pants, and just the feeling of Cas’ hand on it made Dean feel like he could cum. When Cas licked over the head, Dean lost all sense of reality. There was just his dick and Cas’ mouth.

Cas sucked the head into his mouth, running his tongue around the edge. Dean threw his head back against the couch and groaned. Then Cas sucked down, all the way to Dean’s short and curlies, and held a moment. Dean could feel the head pushing into Cas’ throat. He grabbed a pillow and clutched it desperately.

Cas cupped Dean’s balls and it was all over. Dean came so hard he was sure he blacked out for a moment. Cas drank Dean’s cum like it was fine wine.

When Cas pulled off, Dean was a puddle of sweat and slick. Cas crawled back in his lap and kissed him. He could taste himself on Cas’ tongue and it was strange yet intoxicating.

Dean pulled back. “I want to… to... “

Cas smiled. “You don’t need to, baby.”

Dean knew he wanted to, but he’d never done anything with a dick that wasn’t his. He shook his head. “No. I want to.”

Cas sat back on the couch and opened his jeans. He pulled out a very impressive cock. Dean had never seen an Alpha cock before and it seemed huge to him. He felt a touch of panic but he was determined to try.

He got between Cas’ legs and took it in his hand. He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. He licked over the head. He expected it to taste nasty, but it wasn’t that bad. He licked again and Cas moaned. That gave him the courage to take the head into his mouth.

He knew he couldn’t get that monster in his mouth, not all the way at least. So he gripped the shaft and sucked on the head. 

That was apparently good enough, based on Cas’ reaction. Dean moved his hand up and down the shaft and sucked on the head. He did what he did to himself, knowing it felt good when he did it. He was actually enjoying it. Feeling bold, he lifted Cas’ balls out of his pants and rolled them around.

He kept it up until Cas groaned. He stuttered out, “Babe, I’m gonna cum”. He pulled his mouth off, but kept using his hand on the shaft. Cas erupted like a geyser. He shot cum all over Dean’s face.

Dean blinked and wiped the cum away from his eyes. He licked his lips and tasted Cas. It was much better than he thought it would be.

Cas wiped cum from his cheek. “I should have told you to duck.”

They both laughed. Dean went to wipe his face off while Cas tucked himself back in. 

When Dean sat next to him again, Cas grinned at him. “That was awesome, baby. You’re a pro at that.”

Dean felt proud. And in a way, like he’d lost his virginity. He smiled back at Cas.

“I liked that. Both of that.” 

Cas laughed. “I’m glad. So did I.”

They kissed a little more.

“So, your school starts the week after this. What do you plan on doing next week?”

Dean thought about it. “Well, I took the week off. I need to get into my teacher mindset.”

Cas beamed. That’s great! More time to spend together before you get busy.”

Dean nodded. “But you work in the evening.”

“I can take a few nights off. Meg can handle things.”

Dean smiled. “That would be nice.”

After Cas left, Dean washed the dishes and let his mind wander back to Cas’ cock. It seemed huge to Dean. What if it was  _ too _ big? What if Dean couldn’t accommodate it? Did that ever happen? He started to worry.

He finished the dishes and got out his laptop. He searched for information about just how big Alpha cocks were and whether it ever been a case where an omega couldn’t take it.

He felt a lot better when he went to bed. He’d learned that omegas were built for Alpha cocks and the incidence of an omega not being able to accommodate them was so rare as to be unheard of. 


	12. Chapter 12

Cas came over on Monday and they made out some more. Dean was really getting used to it. He liked it. Hell, he loved it. He was still nervous about taking the next step, but Cas seemed satisfied with this.

Dean missed Cas when he wasn’t there. That was new. He felt almost incomplete without Cas. Itchy… he paced the room and remembered Cas' scent, how it felt when they were kissing, how good it was when Cas touched him. He was beginning to think there really was something to this ‘ _ true mates’ _ stuff.

Cas came over on Thursday night. They were kissing, and then he pulled away. He fell to his knees and Dean thought he was going to want another blow job, but he looked up at Dean and his eyes got misty.

“Dean, I want us to mate. I want to be your mate. I can’t work, I can’t sleep… all I can think about is you. I smell you all the time. I need you. Please, be my mate.”

Dean’s heart started to beat wildly. He felt light-headed. He looked down at Cas, who looked at him with desperate eyes, and took a breath. Was he ready? Was this even real?

Slowly, he nodded. Cats' eyes got bright. “Is that a yes?”

Dean swallowed. “Yes. I think I… I love you.”

Cas surged up and grabbed him. “I love you too! Thank you. Oh my god, I love you so much!”

They kissed. And kissed more. Dean was slicking, hard in his pants. He was also scared.

He pulled away. “Cas… Cas stop. I’m… I’m afraid.”

Cas looked at him with lust-blown eyes. “Baby, there’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s natural. It’s your first time. But I’m gonna make it so good for you. I swear, it will be wonderful.”

Dean took a few deep breaths. He couldn’t speak, but he nodded.

Cas jumped up and grabbed his hand. Cas pulled him up, then swept him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder and tried not the freak out.

When they got there, Cas sat Dean on his feet and pulled his shirt over his head. Dean stood, feeling shy, but he knew he could do this. He wanted to do this.

Cas undid his pants and Dean felt scared. But he stood strong and told himself over and over that he wanted this. He needed this. He loved Cas.

Cas pulled off his pants and underwear, and Dean stood there naked. He blushed but Cas’ eyes got big. “My god, you are gorgeous.”

Dean blushed deeper. He sat on the bed and watched Cas strip. With each piece of clothing that came off, Dean became more aroused. Cas had an incredible body. He had tattoos completely covering his arms, a few on his chest, and when he turned around, his entire back was a scene. His thighs were amazing, his belly flat. Then, Dean looked at his cock.

It was standing up, huge. thick and uncut. A drop of precum was sparkling at the tip. His balls were big and hung heavy behind it. Dean’s mouth watered as he slicked more.

Cas pushed Dean onto his back and Dean scooted to the middle of the bed. Cas crawled over him and Dean felt Cas’ cock run over his belly. Cas kissed him, shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean kissed back, but his mind was zeroed in on that cock. He shoved down the growing panic and wrapped his arms around Cas.

Cas began to nibble behind Dean’s ear, and it tickled but it felt amazing. When he began to kiss down Dean’s neck, all panic just disappeared. Cas kissed Dean’s mating gland and nibbled it a little, and Dean groaned.

Cas worked his lips over Dean’s body, sucking on each nipple and then moving lower. Dean was slicking so much he felt like he was laying in a puddle. When Cas blew hot breath on his hard cock, he gasped. 

He spread his legs and bent his knees. Cas kissed each of his balls and then looked up at him. “I bet you taste like candy.” Then he licked a wide stripe along the seam of Dean’s leg.

Cas pushed up on Dean’s legs until they were high in the air, and licked his hole. Dean felt like the top of is head would come off. He’d never realized a tongue could do that, make him feel like that. 

After a while, Cas pulled his face away. It was dripping with slick and Cas’ eyes were so dark, there was only a thin ring of blue left in them. He moved up, kissing all the way to Dean’s mouth.

“Ready, baby?”

Dean nodded, even though he wasn’t at all sure he  _ was _ ready. He closed his eyes.

He felt the head of Cas’ dick nudging at his hole. It felt twice as big as it looked. Then it was in. It felt weird, then it felt strange and then…

“Oh my GOD!” Dean felt like he’d been lit up from the inside. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt, it was big and hard and pressing against his prostate and he wanted  _ more _ . He pushed against Cas to get more.

When Cas was in as far as he could go, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and growled,  _ “Move, damn it.” _

Cas laughed. “Yes sir!” He pulled back a little and pushed back in. Dean moaned like a porn star. Cas pulled out a little more each time and began to increase the pace. Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ arms and made sounds he never made before in his life. 

“Harder, please… go harder…”

Cas kissed him and snapped his hips into Dean. Dean groaned so loudly he was sure the neighbors could hear him. He began to feel Cas’ knot growing, and he had a second of nervousness but he forgot that completely with Cas next shove into him.

The knot kept getting bigger and bigger, and soon it was popping in and out of him. He didn’t hate the feeling but his nerves came back. He tried to tell Cas how he wasn’t sure it would fit, and then it went in and Dean’s hole clenched down on it. Dean came so hard he couldn’t breath.

Then Cas was biting him. He felt a flash of pain but it morphed into the most incredible feeling it was possible to feel. His brain lit up, all he could see was colors and he came again. When he came back to himself, Cas was licking over the bite. 

“Cas… I…”

Cas shushed him and turned his head to bare his neck. “Bite me.”

Dean knew that wasn’t done all that much, but he never questioned it. He bit Cas as hard as he could. He tasted the iron tang of blood in his mouth and licked over it.

Then Cas turned on his side and drug Dean with him. Dean wiggled a little to get more comfortable and Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head and he came more. Dean filed that one away.

Dean was thoughtful. “So, we’re mated.” 

Cas grinned, “We are, baby.”

“So what now?”

Cas’ face turned thoughtful as well. “All I know is I’m never letting you go again. I guess we need to move in together. Shit! You’ve never even seen my house!”

Dean chuckled. “Tomorrow. I’ll see it tomorrow and then we can decide where to live.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “As long as we live together, anyplace is fine with me.”


	13. Chapter 13

Dean didn’t exactly know what he was expecting when Cas took him to his home, but it certainly wasn’t a beautiful, two story, four bedroom farmhouse with a porch that wrapped around the whole thing. 

Cas scuffed his toe in the grass and looked sheepish. “I bought it because I always wanted pups.” He was so adorable, Dean had to kiss him. 

So it was no contest. They moved Dean in.

Dean loved the kitchen, but laughed when he looked in the refrigerator. All it had in it was and old bottle of ketchup and a six pack of beer. “I don’t cook.” Dean nodded, looking as serious as he could. “I can see that.”

They settled in. Dean started the fall semester of teaching and Cas cut back his hours in the shop, hiring two tattoo artists.

Dean was going into heat in a month, and they discussed birth control. Cas was thrilled when Dean said he didn’t want to do that, and if he got pregnant, so be it.

Which, of course, he did. He taught the rest of that year, had a son they named Jack and quit teaching to be a full time parent.

Cas was wonderful with the pup. 

Next year they had Claire. Two of the three available bedrooms were now nurseries. Dean wanted to turn the last spare bedroom into a guest room. Cas just smiled and said, “We’ll see.”Two years later, Benjamin arrived. They called him Benny.

The house was filled with the laughter of pups, and love. Lots and lots of love.

It might have been happenstance that brought them together, but it was true love that kept them together.

  
  



End file.
